The Robot Games
by TheBigBob
Summary: When Fry, Bender, and Leela travel to the planet Pan-FM to make a delivery, Bender finds himself in "The Robot Games", an annual event where Robots are put into an arena and forced to fight to the death.
1. Act 1

FUTURAMA

Spec Script

"The Robot Games"

By

Robert Bevill

OPENING CREDITS

Caption: MAY THE FORCE BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR

EXT. PLANET EXPRESS HEADQUARTERS

Fade in.

INT. PLANET EXPRESS LIVING ROOM

Fry and Bender sit on the Planet Express couch watching TV. The "Zarbloxian Idol" logo is revealed.

NARRATOR

We now return to, "Zarbloxian Idol!"

A male, overweight green alien wearing a T-shirt that says, "Keep Calm and Overuse This Meme" is standing on stage, singing off-key into a microphone.

CONTESTANT

And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!

Two judges sit behind a table, watching the singer: a female Zarbloxian, and a rectangular robot. Between them is Simon Cowell's head in a jar.

The Zarbloxian is holding her ears and groaning as the contestant sings. Simon Cowell is noticeably wincing. The robot remains stoic, but it has a screen on its chest which displays a green line in constant fluctuation.

ZARBLOXIAN JUDGE

Well, you certainly have a lot of... passion?

SIMON COWELL

I'm going to have to cut you off, there. Your singing, how do I put it, reminds me more of my mother-in-law after a few too many drinks than it does anyone with actual talent.

ROBOT JUDGE

(MONOTONE)

YOUR SINGING IS IN THE BOTTOM THREE POINT SIX PERCENT OF ALL SENTIENT LIFEFORMS. I DO NOT RECOMMEND FURTHER PURSUING A CAREER AS A SINGER. YOU ARE DISMISSED.

The contestant on stage breaks into tears and runs off crying.

Fry and Bender sit on the couch, laughing.

BENDER

Hahaha! Look at that idiot, thinking he can sing with the best of them.

LEELA

(Offscreen)

Bender!

Bender and Fry stop laughing and look at Leela, who is revealed to have been watching as well.

LEELA

I can't believe you two! That poor Zarbloxian was trying his best at something he loved, and he just had his dreams crushed on national television!

Bender leans back on the couch and puts his arms behind his head.

BENDER

Eh, put a sock in it, Leela. That moron knew what he was getting himself into when he signed up for the gig.

Professor Farnsworth walks into the room.

PROFESSOR FARNSWORTH

Good news, everyone! We have a delivery to make to the planet Pan-FM, a planet inhabited entirely by robots!

FRY

Hang on a minute, professor. This isn't one of those evil worlds where the robots try to kill humans on sight, is it?

PROFESSOR FARNSWORTH

Oh Fry, of course not! Don't worry, the population of Pan-FM is under strict control. There is absolutely no chance anyone in our crew will get hurt.

EXT. PLANET EXPRESS SHIP FLYING THROUGH SPACE

INT. PLANET EXPRESS COCKPIT

Leela sits in the captain's chair flying the ship. Fry and Bender sit behind her.

LEELA

I know that we're not supposed to question the contents of whatever delivery we make, but is anyone else concerned about the fact that we're transporting weapons?

A few boxes are seen filled with swords, knives, bows and arrows, and axes. The words "FOOD", "SUPPLIES", and "DRUGS" are crudely written on the side of the boxes.

FRY

You've got a point, Leela. Maybe we should just dump them somewhere and go back home.

BENDER

(gasp)

Fry, you would abandon an important delivery just like that?

FRY

Bender, you do it all the time.

BENDER

I do it because I'm lazy, not because I'm scared. Big difference!

EXT. PAN-FM

The Planet Express crew flies onto the surface of the planet from space.

EXT. DISTRICT 1100

The Planet Express ship lands on a landing pad on a brown, grey section of the planet. A sign reads, "DISTRICT 1100".

Leela, Fry, and Bender push the pallet with the weapon crates on it through the district. As they walk, they get a good view of the landscape. Robots wear tattered rags and look as though they are living in poverty. It is highly reminiscent of District 12 from "The Hunger Games."

LEELA

(whispering)

Look at all these poor robots. What do they need weapons for?

A robot painted bright pink with a pale face and a frilly pink hat meets them near a stage on the outskirts of the district. She resembles Effie Trinket.

ROBOT EFFIE

Oh good, you have our supplies! We were worried that we wouldn't get them in time for the next competition!

LEELA

Uh, right. Sign here, please.

Leela hands Robot Effie a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it, which she promptly signs.

LEELA

What are all these weapons for, anyway?

ROBOT EFFIE

Why, they're for Pan-FM's annual event, the Robot Games! Have you not heard of them?

BENDER

I have! But, uh, how about you give my friends here a refresher?

ROBOT EFFIE

Of course! They're the pride of all of Pan-FM! It's a competition of strength, speed, and wits to determine who is the most powerful robot of all!

FRY

Sounds like fun. You guys wanna watch it?

BENDER

Woo! Hell yeah!

Leela looks at her armband.

LEELA

Hm... well, only if we don't get caught up in another adventure. I want to make it home in time to watch the season finale of Breaking Bad: Jupiter Edition.

EXT. OVERHEAD OF DISTRICT 1100 STAGE

The area in front of the stage is filled up with robots in tattered clothes. White, soldier-like robots similar to the Peacekeepers are lined up, dividing the crowd into two.

EXT. BACKSTAGE

Bender, Leela, and Fry walk to the side of the stage to view the reaping. Robot Effie can be heard talking in the background, but she can't be understood over the main characters.

LEELA

Bender, did you really have to waste so much time teaching the wildlife how to swear?

BENDER

But Leela, it's so cool! They mimic the words that come out of my mouth!

ROBOT MOCKINGJAY

(in a high-pitched voice)

Bite my shiny metal ass!

Bender laughs. Fry looks out at the stage.

FRY

Hey look, something's going on.

OFFSCREEN VOICE

I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!

Leela and Bender peek out at the stage alongside Fry.

LEELA

Hold on, anyone can just volunteer for this thing?

Bender looks at the area in front of the stage.

BENDER

I wonder who it was who-

Bender's eyes extend. He gasps. A female robot walks to the stage. She has a slim physique, with metal "hair" in a dutch braid, like Katniss Everdeen.

BENDER

Woah, what I'd do to get a piece of that!

Leela looks down at him.

LEELA

Bender!

Robot Effie stands over a glass bowl with several slips of paper in it.

ROBOT EFFIE

Now, for our other tribute...

Effie puts her hand in the bowl and takes a slip of paper out. She unfolds it and begins reading it aloud.

ROBOT EFFIE

Pee-

BENDER

I volunteer!

The crowd gasps and murmurs as Bender walks out onto the stage. Leela raises her palm to her forehead. Bender smirks and inspects his metal fingers as if checking his nails.

BENDER

Yeah, it's no big deal. I just thought I'd volunteer and put myself out there like this nice girl here instead of waiting for my name to be called.

ROBOT EFFIE

A volunteer who's not from the district? This is unheard of! Is this even allowed?

Effie looks at one of the Peacekeepers, who shrugs.

ROBOT EFFIE

Then it's settled! These two are our tributes for this year's Robot Games!

The crowd is silent. After Bender and Katniss awkwardly stand there for a moment, Bender leans over to ask Katniss a question.

BENDER

Geez, what's with the crowd? You'd think they'd be more excited for the robots representing them.

Katniss turns toward him, angry.

ROBOT KATNISS

You idiot! Do you have any idea what the Robot Games even are?

BENDER

Not really, no.

ROBOT KATNISS

They put all of us in an arena and make us fight to the death!

Fry and Leela gasp. Bender's eyes widen.

(beat)

BENDER

So... what're you doing tomorrow night?


	2. Act 2

ACT 2

EXT. DISTRICT 1100 JUSTICE BUILDING

INT. DISTRICT 1100 JUSTICE BUILDING

Fry, Bender, and Leela stand in a nicely-decorated room with velvet furniture and paintings on the walls.

BENDER

(placing his hands on Fry and Leela's shoulders)

Well, meatbags, I guess this is goodbye. Tell the professor to check behind the filing cabinet for that spare hip I stole from him two months ago.

LEELA

I really wish you hadn't volunteered, Bender. From what I've been told, it's impossible for Fry and me to rescue you while the games are going on.

BENDER

Give it to me straight, guys. Do you think I have a chance at winning this thing?

Fry and Leela briefly look at each other with hesitation.

FRY

Well, it's not like this is the first time you've been put in a situation like this.

LEELA

And as long as you're alive, we'll be able to send you supplies.

BENDER

Like a machine gun so I can shoot all my enemies?

LEELA

No... more like a tent in case it rains on you.

Bender groans in frustration.

LEELA

One last thing: the amount of help you get depends on how much the citizens in the capital like you. So... try not to do anything stupid, okay?

A Peacekeeper walks into the room.

PEACEKEEPER

Hey, did any of you happen to see where we put those wine bottles?

Fry, Bender and Leela shake their heads. When the Peacekeeper walks out of the room, Bender opens his chest plate and reveals he had the wine all along. He giggles.

BENDER

The Capital is colorful and extravagant compared to the slums in District 1100.

INT. PAN-FM CAPITAL STABLE

Bender and Katniss stand next to a chariot and two robot horses. Tributes from the other districts can be seen in the background, preparing to ride out into the Capital crowd.

FEMALE VOICE

(offscreen)

Well, lookie here!

Bender and Katniss turn to see two robots, male and female. The female robot is slim and athletic, while the male robot is bulky and strong.

FEMALE ROBOT

Aren't you that robot who volunteered for the games just to impress your lady friend here?

BENDER

No!

(sheepishly)

Well... yes...

MALE ROBOT

(monotone)

HA, HA. WHEN WE ARE IN THE ARENA, I, KILLTRON 5000, WILL BE THE ONE TO DESTROY YOU.

FEMALE ROBOT

Don't hog all the fun, Killtron! Give me a chance to tear him limb from limb!

The two robots walk away, laughing. Bender frowns. Katniss puts her hand on his shoulder.

KATNISS

Hey, don't let them get to you. They're just trying to unnerve you. Now, c'mon, let's get in the chariot. We're about to head out.

Bender and Katniss step into the chariot and close the side door. The robot horses begin walking, following the other chariots as they ride out into the crowd. Katniss leans over and places a red cloth on Bender's back. He reaches behind him and futilely tries to grab it.

BENDER

Hey! What'd you just put on me?

KATNISS

It's a special cloth that continuously burns without harming us. It'll make us stand out to the capital.

Katniss lights his cloth on fire, as well as the one she's wearing. A small flame erupts from them.

BENDER

Aaah! What's going on?!

ANNOUNCER'S ROOM

A robot version of Caesar Flickerman, whose body is painted like a dark blue suit, narrates into the camera as if he was a commentator for the Olympics.

ROBOT CAESAR

Would you look at the tributes we have this year? They're magnificent! Surely these games are going to be some of the best we've had in a long time. Oh! Here comes the final district!

The capital television displays an overhead view of the District 1100 Chariot. Bender is waving him arms frantically and trying to put out the flame on his back. Katniss stands next to him with her palm on her face.

BENDER

Help! Help! I'm on fire! I can't put it out! Someone help me!

ROBOT CAESAR!

Oh! That must be Bender, the volunteer from planet Earth! Looks like he intends to really heat things up this year, if I do say so myself.

KATNISS

(aside to Bender)

Stop panicking! The fire is supposed to make us stand out!

BENDER

But I don't like being on fire!

(downbeat)

Oh, these games are ruining my life!

INT. SCORING ROOM

Bender walks into a large, gray, metal room full of weapons and supplies. Several Capital Gamemakers are sitting up on a balcony filled with food and drinks.

BENDER

Uh, hi, I'm Bender? I was told I'm supposed to show off to you guys so you can tell everybody how great I am?

The gamemakers nod and watch him in silence. Bender looks around the room at the various weapons.

BENDER

Hm...

He picks up a spear.

BENDER

Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, I call this one the "Bender Twirl!"

Bender tries to spin the spear around him, but he loses his grip and hurls it in the air.

GAMEMAKER

Augh!

A gamemaker is pierced by the spear in the eye. The other gamemakers glare at Bender.

BENDER

Man, tough crowd.

INT. PAN-FM STAGE

The tributes are in a large auditorium filled with capital citizens. Brightly-colored lights illuminate a stage in front. Caesar sits on the stage while Katniss walks away as the audience applauds.

ROBOT CAESAR

And now, our final tribute: Bender!

The audience cheers as Bender approaches the interview seat.

ROBOT CAESAR

Now Bender, I have to say, it must be quite an honor being the first volunteer from another planet. Care to tell us why you volunteered?

BENDER

Well, you know how it is. You see a cute girl, you try to impress her, you wind up fighting to the death on national TV...

The audience laughs.

ROBOT CAESAR

Haha, well, she is quite a catch. Do you think it'll all be worth it if you manage to protect her in the arena?

BENDER

Hell yes! I'm not scared of dying! I don't know about you, but life's been pretty crappy enough as is!

Another round of laughter.

ROBOT CAESAR

Hard to argue with that! So, let's talk strategy. What's your plan in the arena?

BENDER

I have no idea! Some of those robots look like they're ready to have me for dinner!

Bender glances at the tributes who look skilled and deadly. They give him menacing glares.

BENDER

(looking at Caesar, raising an eyebrow)

How do you expect me to compete with that?

The audience laughs even harder.

ROBOT CAESAR

An honest answer? I like it!

A buzzer sounds.

ROBOT CAESAR

Well, looks like we're out of time. Good luck, Bender! And good luck to the rest of the tributes. Tomorrow, the 74th annual Robot Games will begin!

The crowd cheers.

EXT. ROOFTOP - EVENING

Bender and Katniss look out at the city. A blimp is seen overhead that reads, "TUESDAY: ROBOT GAMES BEGIN. WEDNESDAY: BIG SALE ON REPLACEMENT PARTS"

KATNISS

You know, you don't have to protect me when we're in there tomorrow.

BENDER

Don't worry, baby! Bender's got your back!

KATNISS

No really, stay away from me. I don't want to feel like I owe you. Once the games start, it's every robot for themselves.

BENDER

Alright, alright, I get it! Sheesh. But just to let you know, if I see you in danger, I'm not gonna just sit back and watch.

KATNISS

Thanks, Bender. I appreciate it.

BENDER

(putting his arm around Katniss)

So, since this might be our last night alive and all...

KATNISS

Not a chance.

EXT. PAN-FM CAPITAL - NIGHT

The sun rises over the capital. 24 ships rise out of the city and fly off to the arena.

INT. LAUNCH PAD

Bender is led forward by two Peacekeepers into a cylindrical tube. The door on the tube closes and Bender slowly begins rising to the surface.

BENDER

(crouching and looking at the Peacekeepers)

Hey, uh, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. I was thinking maybe I could do this some other time?

He rises completely out of the room.

BENDER

No? You're sure? Okay, then.

EXT. ARENA

Bender rises out of the ground and sees that he's in a plain surrounded by a forest. He and the other tributes are arranged in a circle around a large statue of a flash drive. Surrounding the flash drive are various supplies and weapons.

ANNOUNCER

Let the 74th Annual Robot games begin!

Bender looks around him at the other tributes. Some of them are inspecting their surroundings. Others are eyeing each other, preparing for the kill.

Just in front of the flash drive, Bender spots a bow. He scans the other tributes until he finds Katniss, who is also looking at it. When she turns her head to look at him, he gives her a "thumbs up".

The gong goes off, and all the tributes run toward the flash drive. As Bender runs, he observes all sorts of horrors. A tribute with a sword slashes another tribute in the chest, spilling oil on the ground. Killtron 5000 grabs and pulls the head off of a weaker tribute, whose loose circuits spew sparks.

A small, frail tribute falls down and tries to back away from a stronger tribute. The stronger tribute grins and holds up a sign.

"THE BELOW STATEMENT IS TRUE.

THE ABOVE STATEMENT IS FALSE."

The weaker tribute reads it, and his head explodes.

A giant robot with machine guns for arms fires mercilessly into the crowd. A small, female robot that resembles Rue walks up to the robots and flips a switch on his back that says "ON/OFF". The tribute's eyes dim and he slumps over, dead.

Bender snatches a backpack and makes eye contact with the female robot who taunted him earlier. She grins and brandishes some throwing knives. Bender starts running the other direction, and looks over his shoulder. He sees her about to throw a knife. He holds up his backpack to block the it, but the knife lodges itself in his ass instead.

BENDER

Owowowowowowowow!

Bender runs into the forest, away from the carnage. Once he's safe, he pulls the knife out and starts jogging.

EXT. ARENA - EVENING

Bender's jogging has slowed to a walk. He stumbles, barely able to stand.

BENDER

So... thirsty. Can't... move...

The faint sound of rushing water can be heard.

BENDER

(perking up)

Wait! What's that?

Bender starts moving quickly again toward the noise. Within moments, he comes across a beautiful pond full of pristine water.

BENDER

Water?! I don't need water! What the hell is water gonna do for me?!

He slumps down onto the forest floor.

BENDER

I'm so thirsty. I'm gonna die in here. There's nothing I can do...

A package floats down from the sky.

BENDER

Eh?

He opens the package to find a beer bottle inside, along with a note.

I WANTED TO SEND YOU A PORNO MAG, BUT LEELA WOULDN'T LET ME

BENDER

Ah, Fry. Always thinking of me!

Bender opens the beer bottle and leans against the trunk of a tree.

BENDER

Don't worry, guys. I've survived this long. I still might have a chance.

He takes a sip of the beer and closes his eyes.

A few hours later, Bender opens his eyes and sees Killtron 5000 and the other tributes looking at him from a few yards away. Killtron 5000 is aiming a rocket launcher at Bender.

BENDER

Oh, crap.


	3. Act 3

EXT. ARENA-EVENING

Bender is backed up against a tree as four tributes, two male and two female, look on.

KILLTRON 5000

HA HA HA. ANY LAST WORDS, LOVER BOT?

BENDER

Lover bot? Ohh, you must be talking about how I promised to save that girl!

KILLTRON 5000

THAT IS CORRECT. UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU, WE HAVE ALREADY ELIMINATED HER FROM THE GAME.

MALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

Killtron, what are you talking about? We've been searching for hours and haven't been able to find-

Killtron 5000 grabs the tribute's throat with his hand while still looking at Bender.

KILLTRON 5000

I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I DESTROY YOU.

FEMALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

What? Can't you just kill him right now and get it over with?

Killtron 5000 lets go of the tribute as he turns to look at her.

KILLTRON 5000

NO. THERE IS NO SATISFACTION IN AN EASY KILL.

FEMALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

But he's right there! Just shoot him and he'll be done for!

KILLTRON 5000

I REFUSE TO ALTER MY PROGRAMMING FOR A SINGLE-

Killtron 5000 looks forward.

KILLTRON 5000

HE HAS RUN AWAY. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

Bender runs away from the explosions around him. A tree falls in front of him, but he is careful and leaps over it. An explosion singes his ass. He does his best to fan it out but keeps running. Eventually he is tired and stops in front of a tree. Killtron 5000 aims at him from a distance.

KILLTRON 5000

GOODBYE, BENDER.

He pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Killtron 5000 turns the rocket launcher around and looks in the barrel.

KILLTRON 5000

OUT OF AMMO.

Bender turns around and quickly climbs the tree. The other tributes gather around the trunk.

FEMALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

Come down here so we can kill you!

BENDER

No!

MALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

Does anyone feel like climbing up and getting him?

ALL THE TRIBUTES

Nah.

KILLTRON 5000

HE IS NO THREAT TO US AT THE MOMENT. WE SHOULD POWER DOWN AND GO INTO SLEEP MODE WHILE WE WAIT FOR HIM TO COME DOWN.

The four tributes make a whirring noise and the lights in their eyes go out. Bender looks at them from above.

BENDER

Augh, how am I supposed to get down from here without waking them up?

?

Psst!

Bender looks over to another branch and sees the robot version of Rue. She points up. Bender looks up where's she's pointing and sees what looks like a hornet's nest.

BENDER

Okay, it's a hornet's nest. So what? They're made of metal!

Rue shakes her head and puts her hand to her ear to indicate listening. Bender raises an eyebrow. He looks up to the nest and starts climbing up to it.

When Bender gets close, he hears a faint humming.

BENDER

Wait a minute, what's that sound?

Bender reaches the tree branch that holds the hornet's nest.

BENDER

Hold on! That's the sound of dial-up!

The buzzing of the robot hornets becomes audible. As Bender says, their humming is highly reminiscent of the dial-up internet tone.

Bender positions himself and grabs the tree branch.

BENDER

Alright, time to show those Capital gamemakers what Bender's all about! Grr... hrgh... ah!

Bender snaps the tree branch and watches as it falls to the ground. When the hornet's nest hits the ground, the sound of dial-up internet fills the air. The tributes wake up and begin screaming and flailing their arms, running away.

MALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

It burns! It burns!

FEMALE ROBOT TRIBUTE

No! This is the worst pain I can imagine!

KILLTRON 5000

THIS IS HIGHLY UNCOMFORTABLE.

Killtron, his female partner, and the other male tribute run away, while the blonde-haired tribute falls to the ground. The sound of a cannon fire is heard.

Once the tributes have run away, Bender climbs down the tree and watches them in the distance. Rue walks up to Bender and smiles.

BENDER

You know, kid, you really saved my ass back there. You're pretty clever, you know that?

RUE

Heehee, thank you!

BENDER

Wait a minute...

Bender scratches his chin.

BENDER

You might be TOO clever! In fact, you're a threat!

Bender grabs Rue and breaks her spine, killing her instantly. A cannon goes off. Bender tosses the body aside and looks up.

BENDER

What? She was probably gonna die anyway!

(walking off)

Stupid game.

INT. ROBOT GAMES HEADQUARTERS HALLWAY

Fry and Leela walk up to a gray, steel door with a sign over it that says, "ROBOT GAMES HEADQUARTERS" and open it. Next to the door is a poster that says, "Enjoy destroying innocent lives? Sign up to be a gamemaker today!"

INT. ROBOT GAMES CONTROL ROOM

Several robots are stationed at desks in a pristine white, circular room with three levels. In the center of the room is a holographic map of the arena. A robot with slicked-back "hair", a red body, and a painted-on black vest is looking over it. He resembles "Seneca Crane". He turns his head when the door opens.

SENECA CRANE

Hey, how did you two get in here?

FRY

The door was unlocked.

LEELA

We want you to let Bender go!

SENECA CRANE

No can do, lady. Once the games have started, we can't do anything.

LEELA

But he shouldn't even be allowed in there! He's not from this planet!

SENECA CRANE

If I let one tribute go, I'll have to let all of them go. And then what'll happen? We start NOT making robots fight to the death?

Fry and Leela glare at him.

SENECA CRANE

Alright, look, I'll bend the rules for you a little bit. It seems like the citizens think Bender and miss archer girl would make a good couple. So here's what we'll do...

EXT. ARENA

Bender is walking through the forest, but stops when he hears a voice booming from the sky.

ANNOUNCER

Attention all tributes! There has been a change of plans. If the last two remaining tributes are from the same district, they will both be declared victors.

BENDER

Does that mean what I think it means? That me and that girl I swore to protect can both get out alive?

ANNOUNCER

Yes, that's correct, Bender.

BENDER

Woo-hoo!

Bender runs through the forest looking for Katniss.

BENDER

Hello? It's me, Bender! I'm trying to find you so we can team up and go home! Hello? Hel-oh!

Bender is turned upside-down as he gets trapped in a snare. Katniss walks out and looks at him.

KATNISS

Running through the forest while shouting? How the hell have you managed to survive for this long?

BENDER

Nothin' stops the Bender-train, baby! Now, can you let me down?

Katniss cuts the rope he's hanging from so he painfully falls onto the ground. Bender gets up and brushes himself off.

BENDER

So, did you hear what they said?

KATNISS

That's right! If we work together, we can both get out of this alive!

Bender and Katniss hug excitedly, cheering. When they calm down, they look into each other's eyes. Bender leans in, and they kiss.

KATNISS

Haven't I known you for less than a week?

BENDER

Baby, don't ruin the moment.


	4. Act 4

INT. PAN-FM ENTERTAINMENT CHANNEL

Caesar Flickerman sits at his desk with a video of Bender and Katniss behind him.

ROBOT CAESAR

And we're back! For those just tuning in, the Robot Games are almost at a close! Soon, there will only be three tributes left!

EXT. ARENA

Bender and Katniss stand in the forest over the body of a robot. They take turns swinging blunt instruments at him. Bender swings a sledgehammer, while Katniss swings a baseball bat.

BENDER

You know, (whack) if not for being trapped in these games, we never would have met each other!

KATNISS

That's right! Who knew that love could bloom (whack) even at a time like this?

BENDER

And don't worry, it's almost over. After this, Killtron will be the only one left.

(beat)

Man, how much can this guy take?

Bender swings the sledgehammer down again. A cannon fires.

BENDER

Ah, there we go. Let's go, babe.

Bender and Katniss walk away.

EXT. FLASH DRIVE

Bender and Katniss walk through the forest. In the distance, they can see the giant Flash Drive.

BENDER

Hey, there it is!

KATNISS

I bet Killtron will be there waiting for us! Let's go!

Bender and Katniss feel the ground rumbling.

BENDER

Huh? What's going on?

Bender looks behind him and gasps.

BENDER

Oh, no! Roombas!

A herd of giant Roombas scoot through the forest behind them. Bender and Katniss scream and run to the Flash Drive.

When they arrive at the Flash Drive, Bender and Katniss help each other up onto it. Once they're safe and away from the Roombas, Katniss drops her bow and arrows to the ground when she is grabbed by Killtron 5000. Bender gasps.

BENDER

You!

Killtron 5000 is noticeably beaten up. He holds Katniss by her neck and stands on the opposite edge of the flash drive.

KILLTRON 5000

IT IS NO USE TRYING TO SAVE HER. THE TWO OF YOU ARE MY FINAL OBSTACLES TO WINNING THE GAME.

BENDER

No way I'm gonna let you kill her!

Bender picks up Katniss' bow and aims an arrow at Killtron.

BENDER

I promised to protect her in here, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!

KATNISS

Uh, Bender? Your arrow is backwards.

Bender looks at his bow and sees that he's aiming the tail end of the arrow forward.

BENDER

Whoops.

Bender fixes the bow and fires the arrow into Killtron's face. He releasing his grip on Katniss and stumbles around, trying to remove it. When he takes the arrow out, Katniss and Bender kick him off the flash drive.

When he lands, Killtron is swarmed by the Roombas. He collapses under the weight of them, screaming and reaching a hand up over the crowd. Finally, the Roombas finish attacking him and disperse. He lies still, motionless.

Bender and Katniss climb down off the flash drive and walk over to Killtron. Bender kneels down and holds the back of Killtron's head up.

BENDER

Killtron, can you hear me? Speak to me!

KILLTRON 5000

ALL THROUGHOUT MY LIFE, ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN... IS KILLING.

Killtron powers down and a cannon fires. Bender rests the robot's head back down on the grass.

BENDER

Killtrooooooooooon! You were nothing but a pawn in the capital's scheme!

KATNISS

Wait, Bender! Don't you know what this means? We won!

BENDER

You're right! Woohoo!

The two of them cheer and hug each other. They hear the whine of a loudspeaker being turned on.

ANNOUNCER

There has been another rule change. Only one robot can become victor. That is all.

BENDER

Hey! You can't just change the rules like that!

ANNOUNCER

You didn't complain the last time we did it.

BENDER

That's because it worked in my favor! Grr...

Bender and Katniss turn toward each other and brace themselves, ready for the other to attack.

KATNISS

So it's come down to this.

BENDER

There's only one thing for us to do now.

They stare intensely at each other. Suddenly, instead of attacking, they wrap their arms around each other and fall over on the ground, passionately making out.

ANNOUNCER

Hey! What are you doing? You can't do that! There are children watching!

BENDER

Up yours!

ANNOUNCER

Okay! Stop! Before you go any further... Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the winners of the 74th Annual Robot Games!

INT. PAN-FM STAGE

Bender and Katniss sit on a couch onstage next to Caesar Flickerman. A sign above them says "CONGRATULATIONS TRIBUTES" with the 'S' hastily taped on.

ROBOT CAESAR

It looks like you two really took these games by storm, becoming the first two tributes to ever survive the games together!

BENDER

That's right! I was looking out from her from the very start!

KATNISS

My hero!

She kisses Bender on the cheek. The crowd awws.

ROBOT CAESAR

So Bender, what do you have to say to all your fans out there?

BENDER

Look out for each other! Because working together, you can overcome anything!

ROBOT CAESAR

A-and that's it, folks! Interview's over! Well done, tributes!

The crowd applauds. Katniss leans over to Bender.

KATNISS

(whispering)

After this, let's never see each other again. Deal?

BENDER

Deal.

INT. PLANET EXPRESS COCKPIT

Fry, Leela, and Bender are back together in the Planet Express ship. Bender is sitting on the floor, with Fry and Leela kneeling next to him.

BENDER

(sad)

I don't know how I'm going to live with myself, guys. After everything I had to do to stay alive...

FRY

(putting his hand on Bender's shoulder)

Oh, I'm sorry, Bender.

LEELA

We're here for you. No matter what it takes, we'll help you through this.

BENDER

Thanks, you two. With all that I've been through, I just don't know how I'll... wait, I know!

Bender opens his chest plate and pushes a button labeled "DELETE MEMORY". A small tone emits from him.

BENDER

Boy, that was a fun delivery we just made! What'd we do while we were there, anyway?

LEELA

(she sighs)

Nevermind...

EXT. SPACE

The Planet Express ship flies through space.

LEELA

(voiceover)

Nevermind...

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
